witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Dandelion
, uncredited) John Schwab ( and ) |appearsin = Books: The Last Wish Sword of Destiny Blood of Elves Time of Contempt Baptism of Fire The Tower of the Swallow The Lady of the Lake Season of Storms Games: |relative = Ferrant de Lettenhove (cousin)}} Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove, better known as Dandelion, or Dandilion,In English-language versions of the novels is a poet, minstrel, bard, and close friend to Geralt of Rivia. He was born in 1232.The Last Wish (The Witcher 3) Biography About Dandelion's parentage not much is known, except that he is of noble birth. He is a cousin of Ferrant de Lettenhove, royal instigator of Kerack.Sezon Burz (Season of Storms) He received his early education in a temple school, where, according to Geralt, literacy was "beaten into him with a cane". He made his first serious attempts to write poetry and compose at the age of 19.The Tower of the Swallow, Chapter 3 Dandelion studied seven liberal arts for four years at the Oxenfurt University, later becoming a professor he taught students for a year, and then left the academy to travel the world. He still visits Oxenfurt from time to time to give guest lectures. Within a very few years he gained worldwide fame and became known as one of the best minstrels in the Northern Kingdoms, and his best known song is the Ballad of the Lion Cub of Cintra. Dandelion first met Geralt in the small town of Upper Posada, located in a part of the Northern Realms that later became Dol Blathanna, where they had their first adventure together, involving a nasty Sylvan and an encounter with Dol Blathanna's native inhabitants, the Elves. During this adventure, Dandelion received his priceless lute from Toruviel.The Last Wish: The Edge of the World At some point Dandelion offered his services to the Redanian Secret Service, though it seems his loyalty was dubious at the least, and he also collaborated with Temerian agents and special forces. During his travels with Geralt, Dandelion started to write his memoirs, entitled "Half a Century of Poetry"; twice, in fact. His first attempt was lost in the bottom of the duchess of Toussaint's closet after the poet was banished from her duchy. But rather than bemoaning that loss, the poet decided to rewrite his memoirs from scratch. His poems were later bound in two collections: The Adversities of Loving and Time of the Moon. Character Among the professors at Oxenfurt Academy, Dandelion quickly achieved the reputation of a sloth, drunkard and idiot. Although he proved an avid and intelligent student when he passed the exams with exceptional results, this reputation was not altogether unjustified. Dandelion rightfully gained the reputation of the biggest womaniser in the world, wooing pretty much every young girl he encounters; no matter the circumstances — he even managed to conquer the heart of Anna Henrietta, the Duchess of Toussaint. He is very handsome and sometimes is mistaken for an elf or half-elf. However, due to his success with women and his undeniably charming character, he tends to be overconfident, assuming he can woo everyone (even shady criminals) and considering himself much more wordly wise than he actually is. For example, when Geralt's swords were once stolen, Dandelion buys a sword from the famous smithies of Viroleda, and while assuming he made quite a bargain, he fails to realize the sword was a fake.Sezon Burz (Season of Storms) He also has quite a loose tongue, constantly gossiping in taverns and revealing information that should have remained secret, thus often bringing Geralt (and himself) into trouble. Dandelion is constantly short on money, often even owing to his friend Geralt, and keeps complaining that an artist's work should be better paid. However, the reason for his constant bankruptcy might also be due to his extravagant tastes, the trouble he keeps getting himself into,The Witcher Premium Module: Side Effects or because he gets duped, like buying a fake Viroledan sword. Furthermore, in his ballads and stories he tends to vastly exaggerate the adventures he has with Geralt (claiming that no one wants to hear the truth) and sometimes even becomes the hero, who has to save Geralts life, a stark contrast to reality. Known ballads * Elaine Ettariel * Elusive * The Stars above the Path * Winter (or The Eternal Fire) Adaptations In the game, Dandelion seems no less of a womanizer than his depiction in the books. He has a ready smile for any and all the lovely ladies he meets, and is more than willing to give more than just his time and singing talents. His profession as a bard has lead him to acquire quite a vast amount of folklore, which comes in handy on occasion for his best friend, Geralt of Rivia, the witcher. Geralt only hears about Dandelion in the first Chapter of the game, but in Chapter II he finally gets to meet him face to face at Shani's house when she has a little get together to celebrate his arrival in town. This is when they get a chance to catch up and we get to hear a little about Geralt's past. He is also an avid dice poker player, a sharper even. From Chapter III onward, Geralt can play him for the sheer pleasure of the game and orens, but officially, it is only in Chapter IV that he can play the bard as part of the Sharper quest. Associated quests * Alvin * Dandelion's Lute * Dice Poker: The Sharper * Free Elves * Identity * Old Friend of Mine * The Heat of the Day * The Source Journal entry :I've heard rumors that the famous bard and poet Dandelion visited the Outskirts. :I met Dandelion, who has supposedly always been my best friend. From what I've heard, Dandelion is an indefatigable windbag, a buffoon, and a wastrel. He is also a womanizer with an incredible talent for getting into trouble. At the same time, Dandelion is a truly talented artist, despite his tendency to wander the countryside and eke out a living through occasional performances. :Dandelion got into trouble and I had to help him out. Everything I've heard about him has proven to be true. :A friend in need is a friend indeed. Dandelion somehow convinced Triss that I needed him and she teleported him here. He has joined me in my exile in Murky Waters. :I ran into Dandelion again and I think it was no coincidence. Either Dandelion wants to aid me in my search or he wants to witness the end of this journey so he can compose a ballad afterwards. It could also be both. In the premium module "The Price of Neutrality", Dandelion serves only as the narrator and is seen in the opening and closing cut scenes, but does not appear as a character in the story. In the premium module "Side Effects", Dandelion serves as the narrator and is seen in the opening and closing cut scenes, he is also the central character around which the story revolves. Journal entry :A troubadour and bon-vivant, Dandelion is an old friend and companion. Known for his promiscuous lifestyle and romances, he also has an incredible talent for getting into trouble. Dandelion's appearance has changed slightly from the original game (e.g. he now has a lute on him — giving off a more bardlike appearance). He first appears in Flotsam as he's about to be hanged at the main square for debauchery and burning down one of Flotsam's buildings. Geralt, Triss and Vernon Roche (for whom Dandelion has secretly been working as a spy) come across this scene and deal with the problem. Journal entry : It is always awkward to write about oneself, yet I cannot shirk this duty. In an effort to preempt any accusations of partiality, I shall set down the humblest of notes, relating only the best-known facts. Dandelion, in reality the Viscount de Lettenhove, though titles are unimportant, is a certified troubadour, a lecturer at Oxenfurt University, a persona known among society as a charmer, poet, dandy and unparalleled lover. Almost everyone north of the Yaruga has heard of him, and those who have not are either boors or simpletons or both, as a result of which their opinions do not matter in the slightest. Dandelion played a significant part in the most important events of the era. He loved, fought, negotiated, and acquired immense knowledge, even that of the forbidden variety. His works are a testimony of the times, but it is his moving poetic tropes that have brought him true fame. The important thing in this story is that Dandelion was a friend to Geralt of Rivia – possibly his only true friend. He was Geralt's confidant, advisor, and companion in misery (for it was impossible to experience good fortune in the witcher's company). What Geralt did, Dandelion faithfully recounted, and one should not give credence to those who accuse this humble chronicler of confabulating. : Discretion, a virtue I have always professed, obliges me to remain silent about the circumstances in which, through the person of Vernon Roche, I began working with the Temerian intelligence service. Suffice it to say that there comes a moment in everyone's life when, facing great events, they cannot remain indifferent. And so I could not stand aside as history took shape before my very eyes. My dedication to the cause brought me to Flotsam at the time. There, through an unfortunate incident involving twins at the local brothel, a town guard, a dog, a cat, and an oil lamp, I wound up on the scaffold in the town square, from which I barely escaped with my life. : If Geralt chooses Roche's path during the end of chapter I: :: Obviously, when Geralt decided to continue his search in King Henselt's military camp, located in a borderland soon to be engulfed by the flames of war, I chose to accompany him, for the witcher could at times be naive as a child and knew as much about politics as a ghoul knows about cooking. Thus the chances were slim to none that, bereft of my help, he would manage to find new leads without getting embroiled in some trouble along the way. As his friend, I clearly could not allow that. ::In hindsight, the pamphlet against Henselt's rule could have been better written, yet I am pleased with it anyway. I'm not accustomed to ignoring human misfortune, and Henselt made a mistake when he insulted art – I was merely the instrument of its retribution. ::When Geralt and Roche headed for Loc Muinne to meet their destiny, I had little desire to sit in Henselt's camp. Despite their victory, the Kaedwenis' mood was as sour as milk in the udders of a dead cow. Therefore I packed up, resolving to reach Loc Muinne in time to witness the important events transpiring there. This was not to be, however, as Geralt's arrival accelerated events as usual. Thus I know the rest of the story only from the accounts of others, yet I present it here as faithfully as possible – anything omitted was surely not worth a mention in the first place. :If Geralt chooses Iorveth's path during the end of chapter I: :: Obviously, when Geralt decided to continue his search in Vergen, located in a borderland soon to be engulfed by the flames of war, I chose to accompany him, for the witcher could at times be naive as a child and knew as much about politics as a ghoul knows about cooking. Thus the chances were slim to none that, bereft of my help, he would manage to find new leads without getting embroiled in some trouble along the way. As his friend I clearly could not allow that. :: Having taken part in many adventures by Geralt's side, when he asked for my help I agreed without hesitation. I had already been imperiled when helping him in less rewarding tasks than using poetry to lure an unparalleled demonic lover. Thus I had the chance to risk my life in the name of three most beautiful values: friendship, poetry and love – there was no other decision to make. : Geralt and Iorveth headed for Loc Muinne to meet their destiny, yet I decided to stay in Vergen a bit longer. I had more than enough material for new ballads, therefore I fought the urge to reach Loc Muinne in time to witness the important events transpiring there. Thus I know the rest of the story only from the accounts of others, yet I present it here as faithfully as possible – anything omitted was surely not worth a mention in the first place. Associated quests * By the Gods - Stringing Up Sods * With Flickering Heart * Conspiracy Theory In The Witcher 3, Dandelion owns the Rosemary and Thyme tavern in Novigrad. He is voiced by John Schwab. Dandelion is contacted by Ciri for aid in fixing a phylactery, which could either be used to cast or lift a curse; Ciri kept her objective to herself and Dandelion was unwilling to pry any further. Unfortunately, with mage hunts going on in Novigrad, Dandelion decided to turn to Whoreson Junior, a member of the Big Four crime lords of Novigrad. Junior agreed to find someone to repair the phylactery in exchange for his partner Sigi Reuven's treasure. Thus, Dandelion infiltrated Reuven's bathhouse masquerading as the late Margrave Henckel and slipped a bomb into the pipes to blast a hole in the hidden vault. Unfortunately, Caleb Menge, commander of the Temple Guard, fought out about the heist and stole the treasure for himself. Worse for Dandelion and Ciri, Junior got the impression that they doublecrossed him and kidnapped Dudu to lure them out. They managed to rescue Dudu, but Junior's henchmen chased them all the way to Temple Isle, where they incidentally angered Reverend Nathaniel Pastodi by shoving him. Dandelion tried running for Ciri as a guardsman shot a crossbolt at her, but she teleported to parts unknown, leaving him to be captured. Held in Temple Isle, Dandelion was due to be publicly executed in Oxenfurt at Menge's order, had not Triss murdered him and Dudu impersonated Menge to issue the transfer so Zoltan and Geralt could intercept the caravan. A witch hunter then rode off with Dandelion on horseback, with Geralt in pursuit, before the witcher finally caught up to them and freed Dandelion. At Geralt's request, Dandelion recounted when he last met Ciri. Journal entry :I would wager anyone that you, dear reader, are a person of culture and taste - and therefore already familiar with me, Dandelion, and the role I am to play in the following tale. Nevertheless, allow me to sketch a few lines by way of self-portrait, for the sake of thoroughness, and in the event you have spent much of the last half-century in some dark corner where the light of my star has yet to reach. :"Born in 1229, a talented poet and troubadour, a graduate of Oxenfurt Academy, a frequent performer at royal courts, an unequaled lover appreciated, and in some cases adored, by ladies worldwide, a skilled negotiator and a stirring orator" - such is the image of the bard Dandelion as painted by his friends and promoters. :This image is, of course, somewhat overbright in its coloring - I personally prefer to think of myself as a dedicated artist in thrall to his Muse, one whose work has benefited immeasurably from the fact that I was, am and forever will remain a close friend and steadfast companion to the witcher Geralt. It is his fate I chronicle in this present work and his story which I shall sing till the end of my days. :Having learned of my disappearance, Geralt dropped everything to find out what had become of me. Though at first he suspected the cause of my trouble lay in my many and turbulent affairs of the heart, he later determined that I had strayed into a life of crime, seeking to steal treasure belonging to one of the leaders of Novigrad's underworld. :The motivations for my actions became clear some time later. I proved that, when it came to helping Cirilla, I would not balk at sticking my head into the lion's maw, let alone crossing such common scum as Cyprian Wiley, better known (for good reason!) as Whoreson. :Only a madman calls it courage to fight when faced with overwhelming odds. Though known for my capricious and unpredictable charm, I am not yet considered mad, and so, while defending my companion's escape to the very last, I ultimately allowed the temple guard to take me to their prison, where I awaited my imminent execution. :The saying does not lie - "true friends show when fortune hides her face." My dear comrades gave ample evidence of this by breaking me free from my prison transport, saving me from certain and painful death. Associated quests * Ciri's Story: Visiting Junior * Count Reuven's Treasure * A Poet Under Pressure * Cabaret * Carnal Sins * Burlap is the New Stripe In The Hexer movie and TV series, Dandelion was played by Zbigniew Zamachowski. Episodes * 04: Smok * 05: Okruch lodu * 07: Dolina Kwiatów * 10: Mniejsze zło * 11: Jaskier * 12: Falwick * 13: Ciri In other languages Trivia * Dandelion's mount, Pegasus, is a gelding. * Dandelion's original Polish name, "Jaskier", literally means "Buttercup", but was changed in the English translation because "Buttercup" sounds too feminine in English. * In the Czech translation of the books and the game, Dandelion's name is "Marigold" and Triss Merigold is called "Triss Ranuncul". * In the Italian translation of The Last Wish (Il Guardiano degli Innocenti), Raffaella Balletti decided to translate the original Polish name "Jaskier" in "Ranuncolo" (Buttercup). * Danusia Stok translated the name as Dandilion in both The Last Wish and Blood of Elves. * In the second and third game all the journal entries and characters' descriptions are written by Dandelion. * In the Witcher 2, Dandelion is shown with either lipstick or a hickey on his neck. Gallery People Dandelion.png|Dandelion in the computer game Jaskier z gry.jpg|In The Witcher Tw2 full Dandelion 1.png|The Witcher 2 concept art. Dandelion screen1.jpg|In The Witcher 2 Dandelion painting.png|Dandelion's "heroic" painting of himself Tw3 cardart neutral dandelion.png|Gwent card Tw3 cardart neutral dandelion alt.png|Alternative Gwent card Dandelion Gwent standalone cardart.jpg|Gwent standalone cardart Dandelion by Jana Komárková.png|Illustration in book by Jana Komárková Jaskier.JPG|In the graphic novels Jaskier z filmu.jpg|In The Hexer movie External links * Notes & references cs:Marigold de:Rittersporn el:Δελφίνιος es:Jaskier fr:Jaskier it:Dandelion hu:Dandelion lt:Vėdrynas nl:Ranonkel pl:Jaskier pt-br:Jaskier ru:Лютик sr:Данделион sv:Riddarsporre uk:Любисток zh:丹德里恩 Category:Bards Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters in the movie and TV series Category:Humans Category:Side Effects characters Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Blood and Wine characters Category:The Price of Neutrality characters Category:Sword of Destiny characters Category:The Last Wish characters Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:Baptism of Fire characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:Season of Storms characters